The Evil Scientist
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens discover another new villain. This time it's a female mad scientist name Dr. Platrium. After getting rejected by a laboratory the evil scientist creates monsters to destroy Townsville. Can The PowerPuffs stop the monsters and Dr. Platrium before harm comes to Townsville?


**Hi everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story. Today our heroes encounter a female mad scientist named Dr. Platrium. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Evil Scientist

The girls, the boys, Richard and I went to the girls and Benny's old house, everyone was there.

"So Mr. Utonium do you work in a science lab?" Burnner asked.

"Yes I do now since my kids live with Mac and Richard," said the Professor.

"I was sorry to say that I retired teaching science at a school," said Sara.

"Do you work at the science lab too Mrs. Rotium?" Binky asked.

"Yes, since we're both scientists," said Sara.

"Thank goodness you two aren't mad scientists," said Bill.

"Yes, and you make stuff that are great," said Wendy.

"Especially the kids," said Richard.

"Mr and Mrs. Lenton did good on Binky," I said.

"While Mr. and Mrs. Brown did good on Burnner," said Booster.

"Even though they aren't scientists," said Blossom.

"Mr and Mrs. Lenton are lawyers," said Baxter.

"While Mr. and Mrs. Brown are doctors," said Buttercup.

"We only did it because we love super powers," said Mr. Brown.

"It is fun to have a child with super powers," said Mrs Brown.

"The rest of the kids," said Mr. Lenton.

"Are normal like us," said Mrs Lenton.

Around town there was a creepy looking house, it almost looked like a watch tower; inside of it was a laboratory with chemicals, machines, and wires, there was a lady with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a lab coat with black boots, gloves, and buttons on the coat.

"I Dr. Platrium must find some scientists who know some ingredients by helping me make scary monsters," she said to herself,

Dr. Platrium thought to her head; then had an idea.

"I'll go to that science lab, and ask the people who work there to help me, the ones they are call Professor Matthew Utonium and Professor Sara Rotium, they're the ones who made The PowerPuffs, well ten of them belong to Rotium, but if they are not mad like me who needs them, I'll make the monsters myself and Townsville will be doomed," said Dr. Platrium.

She laughed like crazy.

* * *

The next day was for the Professor and Sara to got to their jobs.

"So you guys are going to the lab today?" Boomy asked.

"Yep you can stay here as long as you like," said the Professor.

"Bye everyone," said Sara.

"Bye Mrs. Rotium, bye Daddy," said Bubbles.

The Professor and Sara got to the lab, what they didn't know was that Dr. Platrium was following them.

"That white care must Utonium's car, and that green car must be Rotium's car after they enter that lab I'll go in too," said Dr. Platrium.

The Professor and Sara entered the lab, saw a scientist with red hair, green eyes, and a mustache she entered before him.

"Bow to me sir, for I am Dr. Platrium the mad scientist! Haa haa haa haa haa haa haa, I'm here to see the people who work here Professor Matthew Utonium and Professor Sara Rotium," Dr. Platrium said to the scientist.

"Hmm, where to begin, where to begin, first of all lady I'm not bowing to anyone, second if you want to see someone go to the Mayor, and third shoo," said scientist.

Dr. Platrium, got out of the lab and went back to her hide out. "Who needs that lab, those two aren't mad like me, I'll make the monsters myself let's get started now," she said.

She got out books, chemicals, and goo; Dr. Platrium read the directions, added a lot chemicals, and goo, then there was an explosion, monsters came to life.

"THEY'RE ALIVE! Now my pets go destroy Townsville and make me proud!" said Dr. Platrium.

The monsters stomped off to destroy Townsville, Dr. Platrium laughed wildly.

* * *

"Daddy, Mommy there are monsters outside!" John cried inside city Hall.

"They are so scary and gooey," said Amy.

"Don't worry kids your daddy is gonna call the PowerPuffs," said Mrs Welch.

The Mayor called the PowerPuff teens.

"Hello Mayor what is it?" Beauster asked,

"There are some ugly monsters destroying Townsville!" said the Mayor.

The teens flew off and saw the monsters.

"These things are icky," said Beauty.

"They Are ugly," said Buster.

"And gooey," said Banners.

"Just like the Mayor said, " said Bam-bam.

"They're scary," said Bamby.

"I have a feeling they are also made by chemicals," said Blaster.

"I have the same feeling too," said Bliss.

"Let's just fight them already," said Benster.

"Yeah stop wasting time," said Bloomy.

The boys and the girls used their powers on the monsters and defeated them.

"We'll clean this mess up now," said Bridger.

The kids cleaned everything up fast.

"Who could have done this?" Bridget asked.

"It had to be a mad scientist, who could have thought of making monsters," Burnner thought.

"Mrs. Wakeman?" said Beatie.

"No Mrs Wakeman is a good mad scientist, she also died a few weeks ago," said Binky.

"Oh yeah, that's right maybe this scientist is new," said Beatie.

"Have you guys ever heard of that weird house around here?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, I bet a mad scientist lives there," said Burnner.

"The only way to find out is to go there," said Binky.

"Find out who it is," said Booster.

"And stop her or him," said Blossom.

"I wanna give this mad scientist a knuckle sandwich," said Baxter.

"Me too that person is going down," said Buttercup.

"Mom told us she and your Dad were being followed by someone," said Boomy.

"Daddy told us the same thing, maybe that person was the mad scientist," said Bubbles.

"Well let's go to that house," said Beauster.

The teens flew on their way to the house, to stop who ever it was that made these monsters even if this person was new to them.

* * *

"There's the house, let's go in," said Beauty.

The teens went in and saw the lab.

"Wow this mad scientist must be creepy," said Buster.

"Yeah she or he's got a big lab," said Banners.

"Why hello teenagers," Dr. Platrium's voice had said.

"Who are you?" Bam-bam asked.

"I am Dr. Platrium the mad Scientist," said Dr. Platrium.

"So you made all those monsters," said Bamby.

"And why did you need my Mom's help?" Blaster asked.

"And my Daddy's help?" said Bliss.

"I was thinking they were mad scientists but they're not since they made you super powered teenage punks," said Dr. Platrium.

"Three things, one you're crazy," said Benster.

"Two Platrium is a weird last name," said Bloomy.

"And three no one messes with the PowerPuff teenagers," said Bridger.

"I guess your Parents made you believe you could stop bad guys," said Dr. Platrium.

"We've beaten bad guys before Dr. Platform," said Bridget.

"What did you call me?" Dr. Platrium asked angrily.

"Platform is what we called you," said Beatie.

"That's it, you teenage pipsqueaks are toast," said Dr. Platrium.

"The only one who's gonna get toast is you lady," said Benny.

Dr. Platrium grabbed one of her inventions.

"We'll see about that boy, say your prayers teenage runts," she said.

While Dr. Platrium was blasting at the PowerPuffs, but she kept hitting her own stuff.

"NO! NOT MY INVENTIONS! YOU TEENAGE PESTS ARE MAKING ME DESTROY EVERYTHING! STOP IT!" Dr. Platrium yelled.

The teens melted the gun Dr. Platrium was using.

"Time for jail Dr. Platform," said Benny.

"You stop calling me that!" said Dr. Platrium.

"Dr. Platform, Dr. Platform, Dr. Platform," the teens all said.

Dr. Platrium covered her ears, then the PowerPuffs beat her up and send her to jail.

"You teenage brats haven't seen the last of me, I will be back to get my revenge," the evil scientist said.

the PowerPuff teens shook their heads and flew home to tell everyone about their new adventure and their new enemy who is probably the craziest person they have ever met.

* * *

 **That's the end of that story, I hope you enjoyed it. Now you're probably wondering why I added a female mad scientist to the PowerPuff series. Well as I pointed out, Seduca and Princess are the only main female villains in the show so why not add another female to the picture? The next story is where the PowerPuffs go to middle school to handle new things, like bullies.**


End file.
